Fragmented Souls
by Team Cap
Summary: Series of poems on one's thoughts and feelings throughout their depressive journeys. (Part of my fanfic called Lost Fragments. AU - Modern Setting)
1. Sapphire's Perspective - 1

**Hey there! So this just a series of poems I've written for Lost Fragments. So far, I've only written three of them and they will be published as Lost Fragments progresses. Since [spoiler] Sapphire already confessed that she wants to commit suicide, I decided that this should be the first chapter. It's my first time publishing a poem in public. I've never written a proper one and my friend liked it so that gave me the confidence to publish this today. I hope you like it. T^T**

 _ **Also, yay, my first fic published in 2018. ;-;**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.**

* * *

 **First Poem - Sapphire's Perspective**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Why do I feel like this?

Why do I feel empty?

Anxious?

Hurt?

Sad?

...lost?

...broken?

 **.**

I know.

This is normal when someone passed away.

But the ones who passed away isn't a random person I know.

 **.**

I know.

I feel pity.

But I feel more than that.

 **.**

What I feel is nothing but a bag of mixed, negative emotions, running, circulating and clashing onto one another.

I feel nothing physically.

But why I do I feel…

...numb...emotionally?

 **.**

How come I can't breathe?

How come I feel like crying every night?

Why do I have such nightmares hunting me every night?

Such nightmares with the same memories recurring every night, in every different perspective.

 **.**

Why do I feel like this?

Have I done something inhumane...?

...something unforgivable in my life that lead me to suffer like this?

I've felt negativity before, but...

This is worst than the ones I've felt growing up.

 **.**

I've felt heartaches.

Heartbrakes.

Self-doubt.

Self-hatred.

 **.**

I even come to the point of telling my best friend that I am nothing.

No one.

I'm not smart like my father.

I'm not talented like my best friend.

So what's the point of living if I am nothing?

 **.**

Sometimes I feel like ending my life...

Just so I can end these nightmares...

Just so I can end these feelings...

Just so I can end this pain...

 **.**

It hurts.

It really does.

It increases every day.

And I don't know how to stop it.

* * *

 **Exact date for Lost Fragments chapter 10 will be on January 21. I'll be publishing 3 fanfics on that day. Yep, 3, hehe. One of them is about Zinnia and Sapphire (FRIENDSHIP FOR THE WIN!)**


	2. Ruby's Perspective - 1

**I wrote this earlier, lol. Something about Ruby's perspective when [spoiler] he and Sapphire found out the entire story of how her family died. ;-;**

* * *

 **Second Poem - Ruby's perspective**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I've never felt but to let anger...,

...rage...,

...frustration...,

...and blood boil into my system.

 **.**

I've never asked how and why her family died.

Because I know it would make things worse.

But the moment we found out the truth...

...the moment that man said what really happened...

 **.**

I've never felt but to let anger...,

...rage...,

...frustration...,

...and blood boil into my system.

 **.**

Sapphire never deserved any of this.

All I want for her was to be happy.

But what was happening now…

...was the exact opposite of what I wanted to see.

 **.**

And it hurts...


	3. Norman's Perspective

**Two out of the four fanfics, hehe.**

* * *

 **Third Poem - Norman's Perspective**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I've accepted my fate that I could never be a great father.

That I could never be a great husband.

That I could never be a great partner.

 **.**

I know my wife understood why I was doing this.

I know my wife supports me in everything I do.

Because she know that I'm doing this for them.

But I don't know about my son.

 **.**

I know I've been a bad father to him.

I wanted him to pursue a business career to continue the family tradition.

But he chose art instead of business.

I never understood why he was so fascinated by it.

 **.**

But that is until I heard stories about his enjoyment from Sapphire.

I could tell how happy my son was from her stories.

The way her eyes lit up whenever Sapphire talk about Ruby's work often bring a smile on my face.

Who knew that setting him free would make him happy?

 **.**

I was only doing what I can to be a great father to him.

Even if we have settled our conflict…

I still feel guilty about it.

I made him think that I only care about my work.

And I couldn't blame him for it.

 **.**

If I were given a chance to talk to my son again,

I would like him to know that...

...I was sorry for being a terrible father to him.

.

And even if he did forgive me...

I would still see myself as a terrible father.

After all...

 **.**

I've accepted my fate that I could never be a great father.

That I could never be a great husband.

That I could never be a great partner.

* * *

 **I will update Lost Fragments later~**


	4. Deep Affections

**Yeah, I'll update Lost Fragments chapter 11 in March or April. I've been taking therapies and hopefully I'll get better so I can write more for these characters. :D**

* * *

 **Fourth Poem - Deep Affections**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Love.

It's such a simple word,

But it has many meanings behind it

.

It could be something like kinship, platonic, or…

...something beyond that.

...something only a few could truly feel,

But once it was felt,

It could be the greatest feeling anyone could ever had.

.

And out of all the people I would fall into…

...why did it have to be her?

.

Why did it have to be the most beautiful,

amazing,

smartest,

kindest,...

...strongest person I know?

.

Why did it have to be my rival?

Why did it have to be my best friend?

Why did it have to be...Sapphire?

* * *

 **Also, I forgot to say this in the first chapter, these poems are just for funsies, hehe**


	5. Ruby's Reason

**I can finally publish this poem. lol, here goes. :D**

* * *

 **Fifth Poem - Ruby's Reason**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **Never give up."**

Three words.

It was very simple.

It was very easy to understand.

But the act itself was a very tough task.

 **.**

Funny.

The words itself came from the person who mean a lot to me.

She taught me so many great things about life.

She was always there for me despite how good or how bad it seemed.

She was my light at the end of the tunnel.

She was my fire to keep me warm in the cold nights.

Her presence did nothing but to let the flame in my heart ignite infinitely.

It wasn't strong enough to be dangerous, but strong enough to keep me from going.

 **.**

But...

Her fire was slowly dying...

From the moment her family died, the fire in my soul weakened.

Her puffy, red eyes. Her depressed aura...

It was all too much for me to handle.

She didn't deserve this.

She deserved better.

 **.**

" **Never give up"**

It hurts seeing her cry, and there was nothing I could but to be her shoulder to cry on.

To be there for her.

To _temporarily_ make her feel better.

 **.**

And it hurt.

I wish I could do something else for her, but...

...what else I could do?

 _What else should I do?_

She was my light, my…

...everything.

 **.**

I...

I love her...

I love so much that...

That I just want her to be happy even if it means I wasn't the cause of it.

But what else should I do?

How could I make the fire burn brightly again?

 **.**

" **She needs us more than ever."**

Our friends and her friends often say that...

But...

I want to do more...

I want to _permanently_ remove that grief in her heart.

But how?

It hurts seeing her cry.

It hurts to _only_ just hug and kiss her pain away.

It just hurts...

 **.**

In the end all I could do was to be there for her...

To never give up on her...

But I wish there was more I could do for her.

" **I will never give up on her."**


	6. X's Struggles

**Ah...this poems didn't really mean that much, but yeah, like I said, I wrote it for one. And this one is probably my most favorite out of all the 7 poems I've written. ^^**

* * *

 **Sixth Poem - X's Struggles**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I thought I had it all.

But not really.

They say such intelligence could lead you to a great future.

 **.**

A future that's as bright as the sun.

A future that's filled with...

...happiness...

 **.**

But how come it wasn't like they were told?

How come...

...it brings nothing but sorrow?

 **.**

There was always this emptiness in my heart...

...in my emotions...

...that I couldn't even describe.

 **.**

It was empty.

It was broken.

It was fragmented.

 **.**

I couldn't explain why I felt like this.

I had...nothing.

Nothing but a dark, empty path that leads to nothing.

 **.**

Sometimes I feel so numb that I couldn't cry.

...I couldn't breath.

...I couldn't feel.

 **.**

That there was no such things called as emotions.

No such things called feelings.

But it was only a temporary feeling.

 **.**

Sadness...melancholy engulfed my heart, gripping it...

...squeezing every ounce of being until I become...

...nothing.

 **.**

Nothing but a lost and a broken soul.

Nothing but a fragmented piece of puzzle that could never find its missing piece.

Nothing but someone who didn't deserve to live.


	7. Professor Birch's Struggles

**Alright. Last poem, hehe. I had a lot of fun writing all these poems, so thank for taking your time to read them. I'm clearly not the best, haha, but it's fun to write them. ^^**

* * *

 **Professor Birch's Struggles**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

All my life I was dedicated to my work.

I was born with an incredible intelligence as my teachers and my professors said.

I believed that.

I worked hard on it.

 **.**

I was known as a jolly man by my friends and my family.

I always smile because I believe that there is always something worth smiling for,

Despite the tragic world I'm living.

My smile grew wider once I've met and married my wife.

 **.**

And as the years passed by it got better.

We have a daughter.

She was our greatest blessing.

And I would never let harm get near her.

 **.**

My wife and my daughter were the light of my life.

I love them so much.

They were my main reasons why I kept on smiling.

Why I kept on moving forward.

 **.**

I know I'm a workaholic person.

But really...

Every time I would go home or take a break from my research...

My exhaustion would suddenly vanish whenever I see them.

 **.**

I couldn't help but so smile from ear to ear.

They were my precious treasures.

They were my blessings.

No words could ever describe how happy I am.

 **.**

And even if my wife passed away,

I would never stop smiling.

Because I know it's what she wanted me to do...

...despite my missing half... my soulmate was gone.


End file.
